1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a child safety seat, and especially relates to a child safety seat capable of being reclined.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Child safety seats are used in motor vehicles to properly restrain a child in the event of an accident. A recline mechanism is often added to a child safety seat in order to provide more comfort to the child and to improve the fit of the child safety seat in a wider variety of vehicle seats. However, many recline mechanisms are complex and costly as a result of providing strong, robust design and to make the feature visible to the parents and caregivers at retail. A simple cost-effective recline mechanism, such as a simple rotating foot, is typically more difficult to operate and is often overlooked in the retail display.